The present invention is intended to disclose a clamp for securing shuttering panels which has substantial characteristics of novelty and inventive step.
As is known, in order to produce shuttering surfaces for walls it is necessary to place shuttering panels for walls one beside the other, securing them to one another by means of clamps of various types.
Clamps are known which are of the type that use wedges which are fitted by pressure, and other types of clamps in which, for the arrangement of inclined planes, there are members which produce a compressing action between the adjacent members of the frames of two adjacent shuttering panels.